


Trouble

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: DiZ watches his Roxas-in-progress...
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> May 9, 2013.

"We aren't doing this for your enjoyment."

DiZ turned to counter his younger partner's comment, but he was alone in the dark room. Just him, his screens, and the life of a Roxas who wasn't quite Roxas playing out in front of him.

He had to watch, though. Things needed to be properly monitored. One glitch, one misstep, one interruption -- well, more than had already happened.

Holding his tongue and going back to work, DiZ wished he could take a little more enjoyment in his task.

But Roxas himself was not terribly interesting to watch. No, if he had to choose his own entertainment...

He would probably get himself in trouble. Again.


End file.
